Twins
by seddie love239
Summary: Sam, cada vez que pensaba en ese nombre su estomago se llenaba de acido. No la soporta, ademas el hecho de que fuera igual a ella no ayudaba. ONESHOT


**En realidad esto es algo tonto... pero me comenzó a dar frustración por no subir nada. Y no puedo actualizar mis otras historias porque de nuevo se han llevado mi computadora, cosa que es horrible y no se me da muy bien escribir en el iPhone.**

**Así que espero que disfruten, esto surgió de ver Ouran. Tal vez uno de los mejores animes del mundo según mi perspectiva.**

La rubia entro en el pequeño local de café con unos lentes oscuros y un sombrero a juego, a su lado estaba su siempre fiel laptop. Solo en aquella cafetería podía inspirarse y mejor que lo hiciera ahora si quería terminar el trabajo del profesor Dalton.

-¡Dios mío! Sam Puckett de ICarly!-grito una chica y todos en el café se giraron a verla con interés mientras murmuraban cosas entre sí.

Un grupo de chicos y chicas intrépidos se acercaron a ellas, pues para nadie era un secreto que a Sam le molestaba que la interrumpieran cuando comía además todos conocían la gran fuerza de la rubia y los alcances que podía llegar a tener.

-¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo?-pregunto una chica con voz chillona mientras le tendía una libreta y una pluma con emoción.

La chica apretó los puños fuertemente al punto de hacerse daño, estaba cansada de aquello no podía salir a algún lado con tranquilidad. Suspiro profundamente e intento calmarse lo más rápido que pudo.

-No, lo siento- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa- Soy Melanie, su hermana gemela- dijo

Los chicos se miraron decepcionados entre si y poco a poco fueron ocupando de nuevo el lugar en sus mesas sin prestar atención a la falsa "Sam" con la que se habían encontrado. Esa situación la molestaba de veras, a cualquier lugar que iba siempre la confundían con Sam, siempre.

Melanie sin duda alguna era una chica perfecta por donde quiera que mirases, no tenía ni un defecto. Era bonita, siempre se arreglaba su cabello, escogía su ropa previamente, sacaba las mejores calificaciones, era educada y cortes una niña perfecta. Pero al parecer eso no bastaba seguía siendo la sombra de su hermana gemela imperfecta ella que nunca se molestaba en arreglarse, la amante de la carne y chica floja.

Ella era mucho mejor que Sam, su madre siempre se lo había dicho incluso su abuela se lo había reiterado en muchas ocasiones. Pero la demás gente no parecía estar de acuerdo parecían encontrar en Sam algo diferente, algo que ella no tenia y la hacía mucho mejor. Algo que hacía que toda la gente quisiera conocer a Sam y no a Melanie.

Aun recordaba aquella conversación con Freddie, en sus pasadas vacaciones. Cuando el ya había asimilado el hecho de que su tormento diario tenía una gemela...

"Flashback"

_Melanie miraba con curiosidad a Freddie desde el sofá de casa de los Shay parecía muy absorto en mirar algo en su cartera, mientras una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formaba en sus labios de una manera graciosa._

_La chica fue por atrás de el para así ser capaz de ver lo que el observaba y lo hacía tan feliz. Camino sigilosamente detrás de él y se asomó por encima de su hombro y pudo observarlo con claridad. Una imagen de él y Sam comiendo una gran baguette en el programa de ICarly, ya que atrás se podían observar a Gibby vestido de pollo y a Carly viendo hacia el techo de forma distraída._

_Sintió una fuerte punzada en el techo._

_-¿Que miras?-pregunto Melanie fingiendo no estar interesada_

_-Nada, Nada...- dijo Freddie con nerviosismo- Yo simplemente observaba mi cartera, tengo que limpiarla- mustio Freddie sin girarse a verla.- ¿Te diviertes en Seattle, Mel?_

_-Si un poco. No es tan interesante como los Ángeles pero tiene su gracia- contesto ella encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Cómo sabes quién es Melanie y quien es Sam?-pregunto Melanie con un repentino interés- Ambas estamos vestidas y peinadas igual- señalo la chica, habían tenido que ponerse iguales para un segmento en ICarly a petición del público._

_-Eso es fácil- dijo Freddie.- Sam es malvada, además cuando miras a sus ojos tienen algo extraño. No sé, como si algo maligno se escondiera ahí.- dijo Freddie_

_-¿Enserio?-pregunto Melanie_

_-Sí. Además que ella suele referirse a mí con algún apodo raro...- dijo el chico restándole importancia._

_-¿Y si actuáramos iguales?-pregunto Melanie_

_-Los labios de Sam suelen tener tocino_

_-¿Y si ambas comiéramos tocino?_

_-Ella huele a fresas_

_-¿Si ambas oliéramos a fresas?_

_-Solo Sam logra congelarme cuando me mira. Supongo que tiene que ver algo con su maldad._

_Melanie le sonrió, al parecer Freddie era demasiado tonto para entender las cosas o tal vez solo un poco lento para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. _

_Unos dos meses después se hizo pública la noticia de que Sam y Freddie comenzaban a salir, convirtiéndose así el "Seddie" en la pareja más famosa del internet._

_Fin de flashback_

Esa chica había logrado tener un montón de gente que la quisiera sin siquiera tener que esforzarse o ser amable. Toda esa gente que estaba dispuesta a dar lo que fuera por ella, la alababan por toda la internet catalogándola como "divertida", "genial" y otros tantos calificativos.

Sabía que Sam pensaba estar bajo su sombra pero la realidad era otra, Ella Melanie tenía que vivir con que a cada lugar que saliera la tomaran por Sam, porque todos e incluso sus maestros le preguntaran cosas como: ¿Sam es tan genial como en internet? ¿Qué se siente ser igual que Sam? ¿En verdad Sam ama el jamón? ¿Porque no eres más divertida, como Sam?

No podía soportarlo más ella era mejor que Sam en todos los sentidos, y un día se lo demostraría a todos.

Mientras tanto se conformaría con planear la separación del Seddie, ella ocuparía el lugar de su hermana. Se convertiría en la persona más popular de internet, tendría a la mejor amiga del universo y el mejor novio que se puede pedir.

Pero eso tendría que esperar, después de todo ella aun tenía mucho tiempo. Tiempo de destruir a esa chica igual a ella.

**Es que siempre Sam se siente menos que Melanie pero Sam es una celebridad y Melanie no, y como que no me creo mucho eso de la Melanie que no rompería un plato. Yo en su lugar igual me hubiera puesto un poco maniática.**

**Solo me queda decir que aunque mi historia es tonta y no tiene mucho significado, en realidad ninguno. ¡REVIEWS!**


End file.
